


The Book of The Lust

by ByzanTeen



Category: Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Corruption, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dubious Ethics, Gay Sex, Magic, Masturbation, Monsterfucking, Multi, Other, Outdoor Sex, Sex Magic, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: Long before he was the feared and outcast Aleister the Invoker, before he ever became the First Propheseer, Crowley was just a young mage with more power than sense. Everyone knows the story of Aleister's fall, but what if the truth was far more... explicit? This is a lewd set of short smut fics where Aleister will be getting fucked into depravity by all his famous Invoked.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Blessed Magistus

Aleister was alone in his room, poring over the grimoire he'd been most recently given. It was a collection of regional conjuration magicks that had been collected by his two new associates in their travels. Aleister honestly wasn't sure what to think of them at this point, though he appreciated their clear respect for his potential. It was a strange trio he had found himself a part of, this so called "Magistus": On one side of him was Endymion, the experienced magical master. On another was Verre, the frequently-spacey but undeniably skilled enchanter. This left him, the youngest and least experienced, in an odd position. Endymion had told Aleister that there was great natural power within him that must be harnessed responsibly, which was why he had been invited to accompany Endymion on his quest to make the world's greatest magical society.

Unfortunately for Aleister, the book of conjurations and apparitions held little magical use for the young mage. Endymion had been careful to only transcribe the safest, most easily controlled summoning magicks. Jackals and basilisks wouldn't change the world. Aleister wanted to prove himself as a mage, and he needed to learn _real_ magic for that. So he continued his studies, trying to find new ways of improving his conjuration. While Endymion worked on his art of extracting magic from ancient arcane stones, and Verre continued creating powerful magical weapons and constructs, Aleister practiced summon after summon of the low power magical creatures he had been trusted with. Each time he sought some way to imbue the creatures with more power upon their arrival. He shared most of findings eagerly with the other Magistus, who were happy to help him hone his unprecedented levels of raw power, but this never seemed to be enough. Then there was the one discovery, that he could never bring himself to speak of. The discovery that would one day lead to his own exile, the fall of the Magistus, the rise of Endymion's greatest and only rival, and so much more.

It was a late night in bed when Aleister first heard the voice that he would later come to know as Saint Aiwass. Aleister was disrobed at the time, his head filled with vivid and shameful fantasies of his two more experienced compatriots, of all the other ways they could be experienced. It was while he was so engaged that Saint Aiwass started whispering to him. Aiwass made promises of a lost art, a summoning magick that coud grace him with not just the beasts of the land but with creatures from outside his very realm. Aleister knew that such magick would come at a cost, but he was not fully prepared for the exact nature of energy that was needed to maintain communication with Saint Aiwass. Try as he might, he was unable to hear the otherworldly voice unless his cheeks were flushed and his body warm with sweat and shame. Lust was the energy that fed this cross-realm communication, and Aleister had plenty to supply (though it would sometimes mean an awkward time meeting his comrades' eyes in the morning), Aleister knew it was worth it.

Night after night, Saint Aiwass fed the instructions to Aleister. How to forge the proper staff, mark the proper circles, recite the proper chants. Night after night, Aleister listened with ragged breath and sensitive skin as he kept himself full of desire. To learn. To touch. To be instructed. To be touched. By Endymion, by Verre, by Aiwass if only he had a body. The frequent fantasies began to become more present an Aleister's daylight thoughts, making him ever more thanfkul the Magistus were as independent as they are even as his body cried out for companionship of any kind. This built up until the night that the young Crowley, a Magistus with only a grimoir to his name, performed a rite the magical world had not seen done in aeons. Summoning a bright blue pillar of energy, the force of the brief, momentary presence of Saint Aiwass himself tossing about his notes and sheets and books, Aleister had finally, if only for a second, performed the magic he had been taught by his hidden advisor. As he opened up his sinisterly unmoved grimoire, seeing its previous chapters rewritten entirely, Aleister knew he would be summoning a great many more things. The heading inscribed on the first page was a single, simple word that would change his life.

**Invocation**


	2. The First Invocation - Blown Away

In the days that followed Aleister's blessing, Endyimion and Verre noticed a change in their youngest member. A new form of confidence, a new bravado that didn't seem to be based in any tangible increase in magical ability. Endymion found it equal parts refreshing and concerning. The master was glad to see the young mage more sure of himself, but couldn't manage to figure out just what prompted the change. On her end, Verre didn't give the matter much thought. The boy wasn't interfering with her craft, and his confidence could be a boon to their cause. After all, Aleister was a Magistus just as much as she and Endymion were, it was time he made that mean something. If anything caught Verre's attention, it was the strange, dark hunger that sometimes flicked in Crowley's eyes when the three were training together. Like he was looking at them as more than teammates. Still, through the young man's glasses it was hard to always be certain of such things.

* * *

In a woodland clearing not too far from the Magistus' home at the time, Aleister made the preparations for his first true Invocation. If all went well, he'd have the most amazing magick to show Endymion and Verre. Something that would blow the Powerstone experiments and Witchcrafting forge out of the water. The most powerful conjuration known to man, practiced once again by none other than Magistus Crowley. As he continued the rite, the same energy tied to his nights with Saint Aiwass began filling his body. His thoughts of the others became increasingly lewd in just how they'd show their respect of his skill. Visions flooded his mind of Verre on her knees before him, taking his cock in her mouth as she offered physical praise to his ability. Endymion would hold him closely, showing pride in his newest comrade by fingering Aleister's tight ass. Aleister had spent many nights, especially lately, fingering himself to such fantasies of Master Endymion providing his fingers and more for the inexperienced mage's pleasure. Aleister's breath caught as he focused on his ritual and not on his fantasies. Aleister opened up his new and improved grimoire, "The Book of The Law", as Saint Aiwass had called it. He double checked everything, he had done the circle exactly right. All the lines perfect, his staff had been made just as Aiwass instructed, and he was absolutely glowing with magical energy. The book had a list of powerful beings from other realms that could be Invoked, from demons to elementals to lower gods. With a deep breath, Aleister stood in the middle of his prepared, magically charged summoning circle and spoke the first name aloud.

**Raidjin.**

A storm of red magic erupted from the circle, engulfing the untrained Invoker in a chaotic pillar of arcane energies, nearly sending him tumbling to the ground before he steadied himself and raised his staff to focus all the wild forces. With all his will focused on that single name, reality tore open in the form of a glowing blue copy of the same circle he stood in appearing in midair as though it were a common sign upon a wall. Out of this sigil walked a trespasser between worlds. A man in glimmering white armor, twice as tall as any person Aleister had ever seen before, emerged wielding a longsword blazing with an electric aura entirely unlike the lightning magicks known to the young Magistus in his time. _He'd done it_. He'd performed the lost rite of Invocation in the truest manner.

As he stood before the towering figure, the being known to the ancients and now to Aleister as Raidjin, the summoner felt an overwhelming aura wash over him. Invoker he may be, but what he had called forth was nothing short of a god. Aleister may have let Raidjin into this world, but that in no way meant the two stood as equals, and certainly not that Aleister had control. No, when the Magistus looked upon the shining warrior he'd brought into this world, he felt only the deep, primal instinct all mortal men felt in the face of a god: Submission. Obedience. A low drumming in his heart and mind telling him the being before him deserved nothing less than total worship. And the energy still swirling through Aleister's body told him exactly what kind of worship to perform. Aleister drew closer to the divine warrior before him, his breath heavy and eyes filled with a need stronger than any he'd felt before. Before he even realized what he was doing, Aleister had pulled the cloth sash tied around Raidjin's waist entirely off, leaving only bare metal between the summoner and his new focus. With a swirl of wind and a series of metallic popping sounds, that metal itself fell to the ground, untouched by either. Now the single-minded Crowley boy was confronted with what he'd sought.

With a head full of nothing but lust and adoration, Aleister drew his tongue across the length of the wind god's cock, firmly gripping it with one hand while he savored the taste. Aleister was no virgin, but this was entirely unlike any past experience he'd had. The fierce need coursing through his body. The weight of the cock in his hand. The complete, utter submission he offered to the conjured god. After several devoted minutes of coating the divine dick with his saliva, Aleister wrapped his lips around the thick head of the cock before him. The young mage's mouth could barely fit the large intruder, just as impressive in size as its owner. With his lips at their limit, Crowley pushed onwards, taking Raidjin deeper into his mouth and continuing his oral worship of the warrior. He could think of nothing now but wanting his mouth to be always filled with this taste. Up and down his obedient mouth bobbed, stuffed entirely full of Invoked flesh and heat. Aleister worked eagerly for his reward, desperate to feel the flood of hot liquid lust shoot down his throat.

Raidjin had other ideas. Not satisfied with taking the mage's mouth, Raidjin put his hand on the Magistus' head and pushed him away from his groin. The god's thick cock, still hard with desire, slid out of the undersized orifice with a wet dragging sound. Aleister looked up at the being he'd brought into this world, eyes full of equal parts fear, lust, and determination to please. At this time a mighty gust blew, one that sent Crowley toppling over several feet ahead. Raidjin was unmoved. As Aleister struggled to his feet, a second, slightly lesser gust of wind forced him onto his arms and knees. The young mage would not be allowed any position but face-down. This second wind had also thrown his robe aside, exposing the firm, fuckable ass of the boyish summoner. This was the target from which Raidjin would extract his worship. Two armor-clad hands on Aleister's hips, the god slowly began sliding his spit-soaked member into Aleister's ass. Whether it was the nature of the Invoked, an effect of the sexual energy used, or simply ALeister's own tolerance couldn't be confirmed, but the unexpected rear entrance didn't hurt nearly as much as Aleister feared. Instead the main sensation was a completely new level of feeling filled and stretched, as a cock twice as large as any Aleister had ever taken before sank deep into his willing hole. Magistus Crowley was incapable of stopping a gasp as he felt flesh and steel against his bare cheeks. Raidjin had fully hilted himself inside the young summoner. That gasp would not be the last noise to leave Aleister's mouth, as the Invoked began pulling out and thrusting back in. Every motion of the oversized cock inside him rubbed strong and hard against his prostate, drawing out high-pitched, needy moans and forcing drops of Aleister's own pleasure to be milked out onto the grass below him. He had summoned a being of far more powerful magick than he, and now he was paying the most _wonderful_ price for it.

As the domination of Aleister continued, Raidjin's pace also intensified. He was driving himself harder, deeper, and more forcefully into the tight ass below him as the inevitable approached. This constant increase in sensation left Aleister even more delirious with lust than he previously had been. He wished he could look up and see the god so thoroughly ruining him, but he knew his ordained position was to remain face-down. Instead he continued moaning into the dirt and grass his face was shoved against, occasionally letting out near-incoherent babbles begging for more. So he continued until he felt the grip of the hands grow stronger, the cock plunge deeper, and the maddening heat of the god's orgasm fill his core. Raidjin had reached his climax. For his part, Aleister had reached several of his own, the pitiful fluid dribbling from beneath hs legs as his relentless fucking pushed it out of his entirely ignored cock. With a great deal of effort, both physical and mental, Raidjin pushed Aleister off of his cock. Soft as it was now, it was no less giant. Aleister collapsed entirely, his arms gone completely limp as the only part of him that remained upright was his abused, fucked-open ass leaking his summon's thick cum, leaving a trail down his forcefully-emptied sack.

With a glowing symbol of Saint Aiwass appearing on Raidjin's shoulder, the god exited back through the same portal Aleister had summoned him from. The blue sigil of Invocation shimmered and faded as the trespasser returned. All alone now, the satisfied but barely-conscious Invoker heard the voice of Saint Aiwass in his head.

_"Rest well, Invoker. You have secured the Loyalty of a Being with great Power. Use of your Body was a small Price for eternal Alliegiance. When you have recovered, We will begin the next Invocation. Do not take too long._

With that, Aleister at last lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late but it's also the longest chapter of something I've ever written, going off the word count. If you like this, head to https://twitter.com/ByzanWrites?s=20 to follow my writing/hornyposting twitter! I'm trying to be more active I swear! Also I decided that, given the utter lack of information about yugioh card characters, I might as well also tag this "original work" just because literally every bit of story and characterization is original, only the character designs and premise come from yugioh.


End file.
